Seir
Tim, to outsiders, is an old hand of the Fallen, guiding the next generation. Personality Tim is mean and abusive. Chauvinist and willing to harass young girls he has an interest in.Tim. Another of Rain’s uncles. Tim who was Seir, who wore the preserved head of a horse but was the furthest thing from the lithe, athletic form of the horse, and the furthest thing from the attractive form of Seir the demon, as was described in the book some of the preachers liked to recite from. Tim was forty, fat, ugly, and he had standing sufficient that he would run the settlement if the top two people in charge were somehow unable to. A run-in with Tim. Rain had his suspicions about what had happened. That it had happened to Erin? - Excerpt from Interlude 4b II Even kidnapping women in a forced marriage. Whether he believes in the Fallen espoused ideals is moot as he supports the families and profits from their protection. Having accepted the Red Queen's deal,“Everyone! You have a choice! We are going to Earth Shin! We are going to be an authority ... There will be rules! This means submitting to my power! It will not be as Goddess’ was! You’ll follow a code of laws, you’ll maintain control and peace, and you’ll protect populations. You’ll be reasonably good! Or you can stay here. You’ll be freer, but you’ll also be a target for heroes!” ... Some prisoners were fairly quick to leave to follow. Ones who knew her from the Birdcage? With them went followers, and once a critical amount had left, a majority followed. Only the heroes really stayed. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.15 Seir's neurology has been altered:Amy ventured toward the villains, but she wasn’t sure she trusted herself. She didn’t trust them, and she’d placed biological imperatives in each of them, to quiet bloodlust and regulate emotion. The last week had been her final push to get that done. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.z II the defense of Shin is foremost in his mind though not strictly obedience to his new monarch.“No extreme violence,” Amy said. “I gave you rules and biological imperatives. Follow them.” “I am,” Seir said. “Shin set their own rules and imperatives, remember? You struck your deal with them, you gave us the rules they dictated. We can do whatever’s necessary to protect Shin. Including if we think a mass murdering little shit like him might pull something.” “Dangerous, horrible little shit like him,” Ahrima said, her voice young. Rain was stone still. Amy was silent. She didn’t have nearly as much control over her rotten eggs as she liked to pretend. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.8 Relationships Rain's family Hated Rain's family and this extended to Rain himself“You,” Seir said. He had his horse’s head on, and heavy black clothes that left his arms bare, where he’d wrapped chains around them. He indicated Rain. “Special job.” He never liked me, Rain thought. Something about family ties, old grudges he can’t resolve because some people aren’t around anymore. - Excerpt from Interlude 5d II Appearance Tim is a large man who shows his allegiance with his Fallen tattoos and his age by the gray in his hair, pounch, and double chins.“It worked out,” Rain said, almost like he was assuring me. Then, quieter, he said, “One of the few things that has.” I followed their line of sight as they both turned back to look at someone. Seir in his civilian clothes, mask off. The man was of a similar type to Coalbelcher, but without the long stubble on his face sticking in every direction. His hair was longer with some gray already in it, the circles under his eyes were black for reasons other than the coal-spit facepaint. The tattoos gave him away. “Seir,” I observed. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.12 When acting as a cape Tim wears a mask made from a flayed horse head. The effect is morbid and unsettling.It was supposed to be a cute reference. It seemed apt now. Standing around the two posts, on either side of the road, were Tim, Jay, Nell, Levi, Amos, Ruby and Naomi. Tim was the oldest in the group. His mask was a horse’s head, cut up, twisted around, and rigged to work as a mask. The mouth pointed up and to one side, teeth bared. Tim’s eye peered through the open eye socket of the horse’s, the back of the head and cheek of the horse serving to house the roll of Tim’s chin. He was tattooed heavily, with more black ink than pale white skin, all textured by heavy body hair. It was macabre enough it didn’t look ridiculous, especially in the stark light of the car’s headlights. Not Tim, not really. Seir. - Excerpt from Interlude 4c II When operating as Seir he has been known to wear dark vests and pants, wrapping chains around his bare arms. Later: hides and robes.Sundown 17.8 Abilities and Powers Seir's ability is two-fold. First, he noisily blasts out shadowy lines, where these strands land, on any surface, silhouettes made of shadow appear.Seir raised a hand. There was a sound, halfway between a rumble and drumming, almost a stampede, and curling lines of black spilled from Seir’s palm. The dozen or so lines didn’t curl so much as they bounced, each moving in a smooth half or quarter circle before stopping, curving back or at a right angle to carry on its way. Where they hit solid surfaces, they exploded into rough silhouettes of Seir, mask and all. Each was as black as the lines – like gaps in reality rather than mere black that absorbed the light of the sun. Each had eyes that glowed as they looked around- one human eye where it peered through the horse’s eye socket, and one of the horse’s eyes. One, twenty feet above the ground, tore the security camera from the corner of the building. Another appeared beside the store employee, who was running now that she’d heard the sound and saw them. It snatched her up. Seir became shadow, and the figure with the girl in its arms became Seir. Others were turning over trash cans, breaking glass in car windows. Ten in all. The ones that finished doing their damage disappeared. - Excerpt from Interlude 5d II The connective lines count as living tissue for some powers under the Manton Effect.“I think the cords are counting as living tissue!” Vista called out -Excerpt from Pitch 6.1 As long as clones are created, and there can be as many as twelve, possibly more, Seir is able to swap places with the clones. Further, these clones can act independently of Seir, presumably following his directions and general intent. History Background Grew up in the Fallen, with all the mayhem and petty squabble that entails. He kidnapped a woman and had her be his "wife" for an indeterminate amount of time. Likely because of this and other actions he was assigned a kill order.“It’s Seir!” Narwhal called out. “He had a kill order. If you’re willing to kill, this is a time it’s okay!” Seir. I’d heard something about him some time ago, but not in the context of his powers or position in the Fallen. The Mathers family kidnapped people, and Seir had taken a kidnapping victim for a ‘wife’, to use a loose definition of the term. She was one of the ones who had escaped, and her story had been one of a few things that had marked the turn in the wider public perception regarding the Fallen. After that, and some similar stories, the public and started to see them less as detestable pranksters and more as the horrific cult they were.-Excerpt from Pitch 6.1 Post-Gold Morning Tim was one of the oldest Fallen members left, presumably, his status was higher in the surviving group. Because of the blanket amnesty, Seir's kill order was rescinded. Glow-worm Took a leading part in the Mall fire that resulted in a group trigger.Interlude 5d II Early-Ward Tried to keep his nephew in the Fallen even when evidence pointed toward him moving away from the group. Came onto Erin as well. Took part in the defense of the Mathers compound against invaders. His effectiveness was increased with the help of Ahrima. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.1 Post-Fallen Fall Was captured and send to a parahuman prison camp with the rest of especially dangerous Fallen.I saw three or four of the Fallen capes in the mix. Complicated. They were some of the ones who had been in the background during the raid on the camp, periodically using their powers. If they were here, they were diehard enough to be deemed irredeemable. Most of the others had either expressed genuine remorse or they’d feigned it well enough to convince a judge. If they were here, they were the kind of Fallen who were unquestionable problems. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.3Beacon 8.4 Following the prison's destruction he departed to Earth Shin and received loyalty imprinting from The Red Queen. Post-Attack on Teacher Seir was present during The Second Shin Crisis, and prioritized attacking Rain.Sundown 17.8 Trivia *Seir is a Prince of hell from classical demonology, depicted as a beautiful man riding a Horse. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Fallen Category:Blaster Category:Master Category:Mover Category:Shin Defense Initiative Category:Ward Characters